paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Friend 7.62
|unlock =41 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 9 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.098|reload_time = 4.5 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 44 |concealment = 8 |threat = 22 }} The Little Friend 7.62 is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2 added with the release of the Scarface Character Pack. Overview The Little Friend 7.62 is one of the highest damaging rifles in the game, about on par with the M308 but has a bigger magazine, however it has very low reserve ammunition and no unique mods to its name, thus limiting it to using generic attachments. Mods aside, the Little Friend is a very accurate weapon, but its rather strong recoil is quite something to consider at range. The Little Friend's real selling point is its integral grenade launcher, which is permanently attached to it and can be switched to on the fly for quick crowd control, or to quickly deal with oncoming police units when the rifle has to reload. The launcher itself is technically a clone of the GL40 scripts with half the reserve ammunition and inability to properly aim down the sights. *'' . * . Summary '''Pros' *High base damage *Good base accuracy *Has integral high-damage and extremely ammo-efficient grenade launcher Cons *Rather strong base recoil *Low total ammo for both rifle and launcher *Slow reloads *No unique mods *Low concealment that cannot be increased without either a concealment boost or equiping a high concealment silencer while using Optical Illusions Tips *View the Little Friend as a hybrid of a M308 and GL40. Prioritize using the underbarrel grenade launcher, especially on groups, and the rifle to replenish the former between shots and finish off enemies not killed by the blast. *Due to its low total ammo, an ammo bag is all but necessary to maintain the Little Friend during combat-heavy heists. If not avaliable, Scavenger can be a reasonable alternative solution. **Taking Surefire and Fully Loaded can also help with managing ammunition. **Staying in semi-automatic operation can help conserve ammunition and prevents potentially wasting half the weapon's ammunition when tased. **Activating Aggressive Reload Aced with a headshot kill from the rifle grants the launcher the 40% increase to reload speed. This permits a single headshot to reload both weapons in the buff's two second timespan. **Lock N' Load can pair very well with the Little Friend 7.62. Users can switch to the grenade launcher (and back to the rifle) while sprinting. The aced version can supplement well with the low ammo in its magazine, if the user does not mind firing the weapon in full-auto. *The grenade launcher is very ammo-efficient, usually restoring one round per pickup, thus potentially allowing it to be spammed freely if the player is thorough at hoarding ammo pickups from slain enemies. Firing at a decently-sized group of enemies will more often than not give out enough drops to restore the entire launcher's reserve capacity to full. **Do avoid trying to use the grenade launcher in tight quarters, around civilians or when attacked by a Taser, as stray fire can severely hurt the user, destroy mission-critical equipment and potentially incur additional cleaner costs. **Due to the very low arc of the grenade launcher, it may best to use it against crowds at medium ranges. *The Little Friend 7.62 can pair well with Enforcers armed with the OVE9000 Saw as a secondary weapon. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Legendary= Little-Friend-762-Mansion-Mauler.png| |-|Trivia= * The was stolen from the "Arlington Museum of Firearms" in late 2016. **The museum in question is fictional and a reference to the [http://arlingtonmuseum.org/ Arlington Museum of Art]. **The Mansion Mauler is the second -rarity skin to not have any unique modifications and allow its owner to use different mods than those equipped by default. **For whatever reason, the skin's texture superimposes what appears to be a set of MP5A4 four-point fire selector pictograms onto the Little Friend's original ones. Trivia * The Little Friend 7.62 is based on the with a attached. The in-game rifle sports an AR-15 solid stock instead of the proprietary one by Heckler & Koch and features a set of Centurion Arms aftermarket diopter drum sights in place of the HK417's factory flip up iron sights. The name of the weapon is a reference to the quote "Say hello to my little friend" from the 1983 remake of . ** It known in-universe as the "SG-417D" and is a product of the German company "Schäfer & Gewehr GmbH", the same manufacturer as the Bootleg, Gewehr 3, Jackal and Contractor. *** The Little Friend bears the same default "duckbill" flash hider as the Bootleg instead of the HK417's proper one. ** The Little Friend is the first of its class to be explicitly given the "Assault Rifle" suffix instead of just "Rifle". ***Despite being explicitly referred to as an "Assault Rifle", the HK417 is actually a battle rifle due to the full-powered 7.62x51mm NATO rounds it is chambered in. **Despite this weapon being a reference to Scarface, the actual weapon used in said film is an AR-15 adapted to allow for auto-firing, not an HK417. ***The description also claims the Little Friend was modified to allow for automatic firing in reference to the aforementioned converted AR-15, despite the real HK417 being capable of selective firing in the first place. **The Little Friend's full-auto notch on the selector dial reads "30", even though both it and the real HK417 are normally fed from 20-round magazines. *Like the M308, the Little Friend is set to semi-automatic fire by default. Despite this, the selector dial on the weapon model is always set to automatic fire. * The Little Friend 7.62 is the first weapon in PAYDAY 2 to feature an underbarreled grenade launcher. ** The markings on the underbarreled launcher read: "Crosskill, Hartford Conn, USA" and "Launcher Grenade 40MM: M203 S/N 101380 U.S.A". * Due to the shared two-handed third person animation, player characters wielding the Little Friend will have their left hand clipping into the underbarreled launcher. The launcher itsef also has no unique animation when observed in third person. Gallery 20161216150333_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Little Friend 7.62. Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Scarface Character Pack